


this game is all there is

by mercutia



Category: Morning Glories
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutia/pseuds/mercutia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fills or drabbles, mostly from MG ficathons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. instead of kissing goodnight

Sarah had been happy.  
  
 _So_ happy.  
  
Happy with cheerleading. Happy with her job. Happy with her grades. Happy with her social circle. Happy with Mr. Hammond. Kenneth. Ken.   
  
But then Zoe had strolled into her life all long longs, perfect curves, and a smile so bright it would put the headlights of her father’s Mercedes-Benz to shame. She had the body of a heartbreaker and the mindset of an Olympic athlete who wouldn’t settle for anything less than a gold medal. And out of all the people that Zoe chose to befriend, it was Sarah that was put at the top of the list. For all her faults (not many in Sarah’s eyes; she could list them on one hand), Zoe was fiercely loyal.  
  
Sarah had always wanted someone loyal. Her mom had stressed the importance of it.  _“Sash, you can never forgive a man for cheating. It just gives him the right to do it again.”_  Her mind gave a fleeting thought to if her mother would approve of Zoe. Probably not. And that just made her want the Indian girl that much more.   
  
Zoe was smart. At least, street smart. But she could hold herself in a debate any day and her grades were decent enough. Sarah’s dad would like that. He’d always wanted her to marry someone intelligent. Brains over beauty and brawn, right?  
  
She guessed her dad never anticipated his little girl meeting someone like Zoe. Someone who had it all. And then some.   
  
And just like that, sleeping with her English teacher wasn’t enough. She needed more. She needed  _Zoe_ , but he would never be that. So they played their games. Sarah would let him hold her down and stifle her fake screams and whisper the filthiest things in her ear.   
  
The next day Zoe would give her a smile (not knowing, never knowing about Ken) and the butterflies would fill up her stomach and Sarah would yearn for a touch, just a kiss, to calm them. She wanted to pass a note to her friend in the middle of class. A notebook page scrawled with  _‘you are the girl that i've been dreaming of ever since i was a little girl’_  signed with x’s and o’s, promising those hugs and kisses for later when they’d both slip into the bathroom between classes. Zoe would crowd her against the wall in one of the stalls and trail smooth lips from Sarah’s ear down to her collarbone. They’d both be late for class, but Zoe’s giggles as she pulled Sarah by the hand down the hallway would help to quell the anxiety.   
  
Except none of that ever happened. And Sarah was left wondering if Zoe would ever truly see her.   
  
And when Kenneth pushed her against the wall and forced his tongue into her mouth, she complied, imagining for a little that it was Zoe’s hands and Zoe’s mouth and Zoe’s hips against her until... she couldn’t. Until she felt the scruff of an unshaven chin or the hard erection against her thigh. 


	2. that's how we do it in the nine-nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyyye cop AU

“Hmm, would you look at that? A perfect ten.” 

Casey quickly glanced up to look at her desk visitor before turning back to the latest case file paperwork.

“Ahem.” The volume of Zoe’s voice grew a bit louder. “I said, a perfect ten.” No response. “Hello? Earth to blondie? No signal? Okay, I’ll just leave a message. When you get this, if you’d be so kind as to direct your vision over to the dry erase board in the corner you will find a score chart. Your name is there. I think that little squiggle underneath it is supposed to be a four. And oh, look! My name’s there too. And what’s that underneath? A perfect ten. Hm, now th-”

“What?!” 

“Aaaand she’s landed. Welcome back to the planet, Casey. Nice of y-”

Officer Blevins was already up and striding over to the board, not noticing the concerned look of Hunter as she passed his workspace. “That’s impossible. You had a five this morning.” 

“Uh, yeah, this morning. It’s been like, twelve hours or something.” Zoe shrugged, still perched against the edge of Casey’s desk. From across the room, Jade had gotten up to see the score chart for herself. 

“Did you fiddle with the numbers?”

The Indian girl’s expression couldn’t seem more bored by the red-head’s comment. “Please. I’m not that desperate to win.”

“Goddammit, you’re not even halfway through your shift, you couldn’t possibly have made five arrests already,” Casey said, arms crossed. 

Ike chose that moment to come strolling into the office space, accompanied by one scraggly looking woman in handcuffs. “Actually, she did. Drug bust on May Street. The rest of ‘em are in the holding cell. Amazing what can happen when you’re willing to get your hands dirty.” The last comment was accompanied by a sly grin to Zoe who rolled her eyes before focusing back on Casey.

“Yep. Five dealers exactly. So I guess… This means you owe me a girl’s night out.” 

Casey’s arms dropped to her side. “The deal was the first to ten separate arrests, not -”

“Hisao, can we get a ruling on that?”   
The officer didn’t bother to look away from his desktop screen before saying “sorry, Casey. You didn’t specify different cases.” 

“Fantastic!”

“Shit…” 

***

Hunter felt himself slowly slipping asleep in the passenger side of the cop car. It was his turn to be on stake-out duty and he’d been awake for nearly 20 hours, waiting for the perp to exist the warehouse. Normally, he and his partner (Hisao, tonight, thankfully) would have already been in there, but the extra back-up had been pulled away on a 911 call. So they’d wait. Or something. Honestly, he wasn’t very clear on the procedure for this, but he had the human-and-slightly-cooler Spock beside him so no biggie. Right? 

The only sound was the Pacific Rim soundtrack playing on low from the speakers. Hisao had given him a funny look when it started earlier, but it was perfect stake-out music. When he was younger, he always thought being a cop meant helping the good guys fight the monsters, just… not with giant robot suits. Whatever. He’d convince the other dude eventually. 

“How are things going with Officer Blevins?”

“What? Oh, um. Casey?” Hunter lifted a hand and wiped the sleep from his eyes. “Things with Casey… Yeah. It’s. It’s going. We’re at the point where Zoe has had more dates with her than me.”

He could feel the more experienced officer rolling his eyes. “Yes. Winning a bet is totally the same thing as a date. Maybe you should go for it.”

“Go for it? Just ask her out? I don’t… What if the timing’s not right? What if she-?”

“Perp’s on the move. Can you radio and see if our back-up’s here yet?”

Hunter nodded, scratching the back of his neck before picking up the receiver to contact Jade and Ike (they must be having a super time).


End file.
